


Allure

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimbley takes Archer shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allure

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend!

“…No. Never in a _million_ bloody years.”

Kimbley’s smile drooped a little. “Well why not? You got some nice legs, man. Why not show ‘em off?”

“Yes, yes. So you’ve said.” Archer grumbled, shooting a dirty look over at his lover. Archer had to admit, a part of him admired how casual Kimbley was acting about all of this.

He then shifted his gaze over to the window showcasing the fanciest shoes he’d ever laid his eyes on.  A sense of temptation nagged at him for a moment; after having convinced Kimbley to buy him a set of lingerie, he’d been aching to indulge himself further.

If he was going to put on a presentation like this, he might as well go _all the way_ , so to speak. His skin began to heat up as he mulled the idea around in his head, face turning as red as a tomato.

Naturally, Kimbley was quick to notice this and couldn’t help but flash Archer a very toothy grin that showed a lot more satisfaction than Archer wanted.

“…Alright, fine. We’ll go in. – But if anyone asks, we’re buying them for my wife. Understood?”

“Clear as mud, yeah. Though, uh. More like I’m buyin’ ‘em for _mine_.”


End file.
